The present invention relates to solenoids and actuators.
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with numerous vehicle subsystems that are designed to increase the comfort and safety of drivers and passengers. For example, a vehicle can include an anti-lock braking system, a traction control system, a speed control system, and/or a vehicle stability enhancement control system. In turn, each subsystem can include numerous electromagnetic sensors and/or actuators that utilize electric coil assemblies to move plungers when energized or to provide control signals in response to changes in magnetic flux around the sensing coils.
In general, these coil assemblies include a plastic xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d shaped spool having a winding bay established around it. A coil of wire is formed within the winding bay. The spool is mated with a connector housing having one or more terminals to which the coil is electrically connected. Typically, during manufacturing, the spool is loaded into a winding machine that automatically winds a thin wire around the spool within the winding bay in order to form the coil. The ends of the wire are manually stripped and wrapped around connector terminals. Thereafter, the ends of the wire are manually soldered to the connector terminals. It can be appreciated that the manual steps increase manufacturing time and costs.
The present invention has recognized the prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A coil assembly includes a spool having a wire wound around it to establish a coil. A spool terminal extends from the spool and a portion of the wire is wound around the spool terminal. A connector housing is coupled to the spool and a connector terminal extends from the connector housing. A portion of the connector terminal is adjacent to a portion of the spool terminal and is electrically connected thereto.
In one aspect of the present invention, a first arm extends from the connector terminal such that it flanks the spool terminal. Moreover, a second arm extends from the connector terminal such that flanks the spool terminal. Thus, the spool terminal is between the first and second arms.
In another aspect of the present invention, the spool defines a top and the spool terminal extends perpendicularly from the top of the spool. Also, the connector housing defines a top and the connector terminal includes a lower connector terminal portion that extends perpendicularly from the top of the connector housing. A lateral connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lower connector terminal portion toward the spool. Also, an upper connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lateral connector terminal portion such that it is parallel and adjacent to the spool terminal. In this aspect, the first arm and the second arm extend perpendicularly from the upper connector terminal portion around the spool terminal and the spool terminal is electrically connected to the connector terminal by resistance welding or soldering.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the spool defines a top and the spool terminal includes a lower spool terminal portion that extends perpendicularly from the top of the spool. Moreover, an upper spool terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lower spool terminal portion toward the connector housing. The connector housing defines a top and the connector terminal includes a lower connector terminal portion that extends perpendicularly from the top of the connector housing. Also, an upper connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lower connector terminal portion such that it is parallel and adjacent to the spool terminal. In this aspect the first arm and the second arm extend perpendicularly from the upper connector terminal portion around the spool terminal. Also, the spool terminal is electrically connected to the connector terminal by resistance welding or soldering.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the spool defines a top and the spool terminal extends perpendicularly from the top of the spool. Also, the connector housing defines a top and the connector terminal comprises a lower connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the top of the connector housing. A lateral connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lower connector terminal portion toward the spool and an upper connector terminal portion extends perpendicularly from the lateral connector terminal portion such that it is parallel and adjacent to the spool terminal. Thus, the spool terminal can be resistance welded or soldered to the connector terminal.
In yet still another aspect of the present invention, a terminal assembly includes an electrical device. An electrical device terminal extends from the electrical device. A portion of a wire is wound around the electrical device terminal. A connector device is coupled to the electrical device and a connector device terminal extends from the connector device. A portion of the connector device terminal is adjacent to a portion of the electrical device terminal and is electrically connected thereto.